A World of Dreams
by Arianna Ross
Summary: Izuku dreamed a world of heroes to cope with his brain damage. When that world becomes a reality, can he help the heroes he only dream about defeat the evil? How do his words come into play? Mute!Izuku, AltUni!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a young man, plain as could be. His green curls were messy, often falling into his acid green eyes, and his face didn't seem to lose that last bit of baby fat. He dreamed of a world where heroes existed, where people had special powers as unique as the person who wielded it. In this world he dreamed, he was a hero, the successor to the greatest hero. He had friends who cared for him as himself and didn't judge if he messed anything up. His best friend was he greatest rival, always pushing him to be better. None of their faces were clear to him and the man felt as if he was longing for something he didn't know he was missing. To cope with the sudden longing, he turned to writing. His dreams became stories for children, a world of myth and fantasy. As he grew up, there was a sense of something missing as he wrote. He had few he could rely on, isolated by his muttering in his youth and the damage done to his brain from the attacks, leading to sudden fits of rage and depression. Therapists tried to figure out what was wrong, but none of what they could figure out what he needed or why he coped the way he did. The man lived a lonely life but he had his words, even when in his isolation has caused him to forget how they were spoken from lack of human interaction. Little did he know, the world that was just a dream away, just out of reach to a mere human like him, was real and he would be the one to change its fate with his words, spoken after years of silence.

Izuku Midoriya spent a good majority of his time in front of his laptop, typing out the world he saw behind his eyelids at night, after years of dreamless nights from the attacks. He couldn't pin point the exact start to his dreams, but he was grateful for them. Before they started, he felt as if he existed outside of time, just an entity floating along side time, barely being there. His parents split when he was young, leaving him with a broken mother and no father to help when the attacks happened. Izuku knew he should have done something so his mother hadn't thought the attacks were her fault but often his brain hurt from trying to remember anything around that time. At least she was happy with his step-father, Toshinori Yagi, who was the lead detective on his case during the attacks. Izuku learned about their marriage a year after he was released from the hospital, still halfway in his own head, but was glad that his mother had someone else to help her around the house. As much as he loved his parents, Izuku knew that they couldn't understand his changed world view. The best they could do for him is help him through his fits, and comfort him when he apologized for the events when he was clear of head again.

His phone beeped, signifying a text from his anti-tech savvy step-father.

 **Step-Dad: I'm in need of your assistance, young Izuku.**

 **Green Mess: with what exactly do you need my assistance for?**

 **Step-Dad: I have no idea what to get your mother for our anniversary. It has been almost ten years together and I feel as if I am hitting a road block.**

 **Green Mess: i can't tell you what to do. or get. however, she has been stressed lately, so i think she would appreciate something relaxing.**

 **Green Mess: anything else needed?**

 **Step-Dad: Not at the moment.**

 **Step-Dad: I'll shall contact you further if more assistance is required, young Izuku.**

 **Green Mess: you text way to formally**

 **Green Mess: and you dont have to put young in from of my name**

Izuku rolled his eyes at his step-father's antics, it was the same for every anniversary, Christmas, Valentine's day, and any other time he could think to spoil his family. Saving the document, Izuku shut down his laptop when he noticed the time. It was approaching midnight and Izuku had somewhere else to be in the morning.

When he awoke the next morning, he was not where he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot, I don't own BNHA.**

Izuku's day started normal as it could get with Class 1-A. Katsuki kept yelling at Eijirou and Denki for forgetting their study materials again, and Izuku was calmly talking with Tenya and Ochako about the latest villain and their quirk. Aizawa came in the room after the bell rang and got everyone to settle down so he could start the day.

What wasn't normal was the grown man being found out in the field they were going to train in that day. Short, messy, green curls obscured his closed eyes from the group. Aizawa warned the others to stay back, moving closer to the man.

Dressed in black dress pants, a crisp white shirt, black vest, and a stunning red tie, the man could be considered handsome to some people, if not for the fact his skin was deathly pale. He looked as if he hadn't seen the light in days, and haven't slept for as long.

Aizawa went to check his pulse, only for the man to wake and move into a defensive position.

Izuku could only stare at an older version of himself, freckles standing out against the pale skin, and green eyes slightly dulled from life. Those eyes stayed locked onto Aizawa.

 **Older Izuku**

Izuku had trouble comprehending what had happened to him. First off, he wasn't in his apartment, which sent his instincts on the defense, hoping there wasn't a repeat of the incident. When he woke up, there was an unfamiliar face above him, making his body move before he could register it as friend or foe. Just beyond the man he had yet to classify, Izuku say his own face, younger and without the damages of his past, standing with others, faces barely register.

"Hey, are you okay? How did you get here?" The man in black asked, drawing the dull but sharp green eyes back to him.

Words itched to climb his throat and answer, but Izuku's tongue refused the demands of his brain. Frustration started to boil his blood, making his skin itch with hatred. Izuku shifted his angry gaze to the ground, hoping for stability of his thoughts, hoping to not hurt someone with the rage that was starting to cloud his judgement. His body no longer felt as if it was his own, controlled only by the rage welling up and threatening to choke him out as it has often threatened to do in the past many a times after the incident.

"Can you speak?" The man in black asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

 _ **'Bad.**_ **Hurt. Enemy. Damage. Fight.'**

Izuku reacted before his rational thought got through the rage, and flipped the man away from him, backing away to put distance between them.

His throat itch to scream not to touch him, to not come near the monster that controlled him, to not inflict the same damages as they did once. His eyes, hidden by his bangs, were unseeing to his current place, only seeing them, the ones who made him hate touch, hate the sound of his own voice, hate the feeling of his own body.

"Don't touch him! I think he is going through a fit!" Someone so near but far away said, familiarity in the voice started to bring him out of rage's control.

"A fit of what? He flipped Aizawa away in seconds and halfway across the field." Another replied, even as Izuku's mind filtered out the language.

'Rage can control you if you lose all control. Sanity is hard to hold onto when you know how easily it can slip away.' Izuku thought, his lips forming the words, even if no sound would pass them.

The familiar scent of Toshinori filtered into his senses, drawing the rage from it hold on his mind. It gave Izuku the time and strength to push back, caging the force again. He felt to his knees, uncaring of his pants getting ruined by the dirt, tired from having to fight against his own mind again.

Looking up, Izuku saw a version of Toshinori he only saw in pictures, the build he could never achieve. Blue met dulled green as Izuku looked up at the man he knew and yet didn't. His step father wasn't as confident as he had once been, and surely not a hero.

'My dreams. The stories, were they based off of this world? A world I dreamed of, was it real or is this a fever dream from too many late nights working?' Izuku thought, his lips forming the mutters.

"Young man, are you okay? They said you had quite the fit?" Toshinori asked, careful to keep his distance.

Izuku lifted off his knees, brushing the dirt from his pants, before straightening. He stood closer to height of the black clad man, than the man in front of him. Patting his pockets, Izuku found his phone tucked inside, curiosity peaked, but he returned to his task at hand.

'I'm quite fine. I apologize for my freaking out, I tend to go defensive when I am confronted with someone unfamiliar to me due to my youth.' Izuku typed out into a note, before turning the phone to the hero in front of him.

"Very well then. May I know your name then? We can try to help you to figure out where you came from and how you got on school grounds." Toshinori replied, watching the young man for any more signs of violence, when his phone chimed with a text message from someone in the young man's phone called Step-Father.

 **Step-Father: Izuku, where are you? I stopped by your apartment and the place is trashed.**

 **Step-Father: Izuku? Are you okay?**

 **Green Mess: I'm fine, if uncertain of my current whereabouts. Don't worry mom about this Dad**

 **Step-Father: Are you with them again?**

 **Step-Father: Why leave any other valuables but leave you with your phone?**

 **Step-Father: Weren't you supposed to meet with that new editor today? You outfit for it is gone as well**

 **Green Mess: You are freaking out too much**

 **Green Mess: deep breathe**

 **Green Mess: Calm down**

 **Green Mess: I'll notify you when I know more**

 **Green Mess: For now, just give the new editor a message that I fell ill**

 **Green Mess: the number is on my fridge**

 **Green Mess: The name should be Bakugo**

"Is everything okay there? He seems worried." Toshinori asked, having listened to the chimes.

'Its fine, he found my residence in disarray. I asked him to take care of something for me as well. May I ask where I am currently?' Izuku replied, completely skirting around the question of his name.

"UA Academy. The number one high school in Japan for Heroics. Do you have any memories of how you may have got here?" Toshinori asked, suspicious at the redirect.

Izuku faltered at the name, emotion crossing his face for an instant before resuming his bland mask.

 **Step-Father: Done.**

 **Step-Father: Where are you?**

 **Green Mess: Alternative Universe**

 **Green Mess: It seems that I have entered my own stories**

 **Green Mess: At UA**

 **Green Mess: More research is needed for a conclusive reasoning as to why tho.**

 **Green Mess: Please enter more money to continue your journey along the bullshit path**

 **Step-Father: I can tell you are serious about this beside the joke**

 **Step-Father: Keep me notified**

 **Step-Father: I will cover where I can, Young Izuku**

"Holy shit, He is Deku. And the so called step father is All Might." A voice shouted near Izuku's ear, causing him to jerk away from the blond by his side.

Izuku glared at the blond as chaos erupted around them, daring him to continue commenting on his commentary to his step-father.

"Midoriya? But he is way older. Not to mention, his reactions didn't show any sign of his quirk." A girl commented, looking at the older male.

'Quirk - superhuman power that has an unknown origin. Eighty of the world's population is born with one, twenty without. My main character gained his from the number one hero, All Might, who needed to pass it on.' Izuku thought as the word was said.

"Is that true? Are you Midoriya?" One boy with glasses asked, interrupting the glaring contest with Izuku and the small angry blond.

Izuku gave a small nod, not breaking eye contact with the ruby eyes trying to make him cave.

"Bakugo, back off. He is obviously not afraid to fight you. I mean, he sent Aizawa flying across the field just for being near him." A boy with spiked red hair said, pulling the blond back.

Izuku backed away from the young heroes, cautious despite labeling them as non-threats. One can never be too careful when they have experienced what he had at the hands of those monsters.

 **I will end the chapter here, see if my inspiration gets revamped soon. I hate writer's block.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
